This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
To reduce local variation on a self-timing path, multiple active pulldown devices may be used for a dummy bitline (DBL). However, using multiple pulldown devices may cause a faster self-timing path (STP), which may result in problems that modify a sense amplifier differential pulse width and write margin. To assist with fixing those problems, an extra capacitor may be added to the dummy bitline (DBL) to optimize the self-timing path (STP). Unfortunately, using additional capacitors on the dummy bitline (DBL) may result in a DBL precharge component operating similar to a cycle-time component, and hence, overall frequency of an operating clock (CLK) may become slower, and in some situations, the memory may thus operate slower.